What I Remember
by glasswrks
Summary: A bedtime story for Miranda.


**Title: **What I Remember.

**Author:**A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** October 25, 2004

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** The characters from _"All My Children,"_ belong respectively to Agnes Nixon, A.B.C. and the Disney Co. No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and cannot be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** We don't know everything about what Lena and Bianca did together, so this is my take on something that _could_ have happened, _maybe_... **okay,** **I'm** **reaching**, but I felt kinda compelled to write this anyway. It's not much, but after some 3-4 weeks of not writing... I'll take what I can get.

* * *

"We had gone on a trip and we'd decided to drive, it was two hours and I can remember sitting in the back seat with her. There was a camera case between us and I watched the scenery change as it passed by. She was sitting on the other side of the case, to my right and every so often I would look over – just shifting my eyes, taking a quick peek. 

No one, not Kendall, not Maggie, no one had an idea what had happened the day before... we had kissed for the first time.

I knew afterwards I wanted to kiss her again, but we weren't exactly alone, there wasn't enough time... and I definitely didn't want to rush it.

Now, I was mere inches away from her and I couldn't do a thing... except that wasn't entirely true. There _was_ something I could do... the only question was: _would_ I do it?

The drive; except for the radio playing was kind of quiet. Every so often I might have asked something, but there didn't seem to be a need for conversation. I would reach for the camera and take a few pictures of the landscape. Little did I know I would never see them, the store we took them later on lost the film.

After snapping a few shots here and there, I placed the camera back in its case.

That's when it hit me: _This_ was my opportunity. _This_ was the time.

After closing the case, I left my hand on top of it and then what seemed like an eternity and in reality was only a minute or two, I felt her hand next to mine. I was smiling... on the inside. I couldn't let anyone know not yet; it was still so very new to both of us.

I glanced down and looked at our hands.

I was touching her... _we_ were touching.

I turned my head to the left and continued to look outside the car window, yet every so often, my pinky would move; slowly, and caress hers. I wanted to do so much more than that, but this is all we could manage.

Sometimes her finger would move against mine... it was magic. I hated when we finally reached our destination and we had to stop, but we were able to do the same thing on drive back as well.

I know it doesn't sound like much now, but when you have no choice, when you're limited to such fleeting touches, it's heaven."

"Is it always like that Mommy?"

Bianca finished tucking her daughter into bed and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on Miranda's cheek.

"Yes Mommy? Is it always like that?" Lena asked smiling as she sat opposite the two most important women in her life.

"If you're _very_ lucky and you meet the right person," Bianca glanced at Lena before returning her attention back to their daughter. "Yes sweetheart, it's _always_ like that."

"I do believe it's time for all little girls to go to sleep," Lena announced as she kissed Miranda good night. "And no pouting," she admonished with a smile as she shook her finger, "You know that only works on your Mother and your Grandmother."

"Mama..."

"Yes dear?" Lena answered, fighting back the smile as the pout appeared, having a feeling what Miranda would ask.

"Show me?"

"Again?"

Nodding her head, "Please?"

"Doesn't it bore you?" Lena asked.

"Oh no Mama," Miranda readily answered.

"You'll go to sleep afterwards?"

Bianca hid her grin behind her hand.

"Oh yes Mama!"

"You're so easy," Bianca chuckled.

Lena turned towards Bianca "I'll deal with you later."

"Is that a promise?"

Lena gave Bianca a smile that left no doubt in her mind what would happen later.

"Mama..." Miranda said impatiently.

"Sorry Sweetheart. Now, where were we?"

"You were going to show me..."

"Ah yes. You're the camera case honey, okay?"

Nodding Miranda watched as Bianca placed her hand lightly on her stomach. She waited and waited and waited wondering how her mother could stand it when it happened.

Lena's hand had moved so it was next to Bianca's.

Miranda stared at her mothers' hands, watching as fingers slowly touched, moved apart and touched again. So engrossed was she with this silent display of her parents love for one another she missed them mouthing: "I love you" to each other.

After a few minutes, Bianca and Lena finally ended the slight caresses, only to find Miranda's eyes closed, a full smile gracing her face.

They both bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving their daughter's room and heading back to their own.

"I think we should plan another road trip, don't you?" Bianca asked her hand clasped in Lena's.

"Yes I do."

The End.


End file.
